1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to polycrystalline diamond enhanced inserts for use in drill bits, such as roller cone bits and hammer bits, in particular. More specifically, the disclosure relates to polycrystalline diamond enhanced inserts having an outer layer that includes diamond, metal carbide, and cobalt.
2. Background Art
In a typical drilling operation, a drill bit is rotated while being advanced into a soil or rock formation. The formation is cut by cutting elements on the drill bit, and the cuttings are flushed from the borehole by the circulation of drilling fluid that is pumped down through the drill string and flows back toward the top of the borehole in the annulus between the drill string and the borehole wall. The drilling fluid is delivered to the drill bit through a passage in the drill stem and is ejected outwardly through nozzles in the cutting face of the drill bit. The ejected drilling fluid is directed outwardly through the nozzles at high speed to aid in cutting, flush the cuttings and cool the cutter elements.
There are several types of drill bits, including roller cone bits, hammer bits, and drag bits. Roller cone rock bits include a bit body adapted to be coupled to a rotatable drill string and include at least one “cone” that is rotatably mounted to a cantilevered shaft or journal as frequently referred to in the art. Each roller cone in turn supports a plurality of cutting elements that cut and/or crush the wall or floor of the borehole and thus advance the bit. The cutting elements, either inserts or milled teeth, contact with the formation during drilling. Hammer bits are typically include a one piece body with having crown. The crown includes inserts pressed therein for being cyclically “hammered” and rotated against the earth formation being drilled.
Depending on the type and location of the inserts on the bit, the inserts perform different cutting functions, and as a result also, also experience different loading conditions during use. Two kinds of wear-resistant inserts have been developed for use as inserts on roller cone and hammer bits: tungsten carbide inserts and polycrystalline diamond enhanced inserts. Tungsten carbide inserts are formed of cemented tungsten carbide: tungsten carbide particles dispersed in a cobalt binder matrix. A polycrystalline diamond enhanced insert typically includes a cemented tungsten carbide body as a substrate and a layer of polycrystalline diamond (“PCD”) directly bonded to the tungsten carbide substrate on the top portion of the insert. An outer layer formed of a PCD material can provide improved wear resistance, as compared to the softer, tougher tungsten carbide inserts.
Depending on the type and location of the inserts on the bit, the inserts perform different cutting functions, and as a result also, also experience different loading conditions during use. Two kinds of wear-resistant inserts have been developed for use as inserts on roller cone and hammer bits: tungsten carbide inserts and polycrystalline diamond enhanced inserts. Tungsten carbide inserts are formed of cemented tungsten carbide: tungsten carbide particles dispersed in a cobalt binder matrix. A polycrystalline diamond enhanced insert typically includes a cemented tungsten carbide body as a substrate and a layer of polycrystalline diamond (“PCD”) directly bonded to the tungsten carbide substrate on the top portion of the insert. An outer layer formed of a PCD material can provide improved wear resistance, as compared to the softer, tougher tungsten carbide inserts.
The layer(s) of PCD conventionally include diamond and a metal in an amount of up to about 20 percent by weight of the layer to facilitate diamond intercrystalline bonding and bonding of the layers to each other and to the underlying substrate. Metals employed in PCD are often selected from cobalt, iron, or nickel and/or mixtures or alloys thereof and can include metals such as manganese, tantalum, chromium and/or mixtures or alloys thereof. However, while higher metal catalyst content typically increases the toughness of the resulting PCD material, higher metal content also decreases the PCD material hardness, thus limiting the flexibility of being able to provide PCD coatings having desired levels of both hardness and toughness. Additionally, when variables are selected to increase the hardness of the PCD material, typically brittleness also increases, thereby reducing the toughness of the PCD material.
Although the polycrystalline diamond layer is extremely hard and wear resistant, a polycrystalline diamond enhanced insert may still fail during normal operation. Failure typically takes one of three common forms, namely wear, fatigue, and impact cracking. The wear mechanism occurs due to the relative sliding of the PCD relative to the earth formation, and its prominence as a failure mode is related to the abrasiveness of the formation, as well as other factors such as formation hardness or strength, and the amount of relative sliding involved during contact with the formation. Excessively high contact stresses and high temperatures, along with a very hostile downhole environment, also tend to cause severe wear to the diamond layer. The fatigue mechanism involves the progressive propagation of a surface crack, initiated on the PCD layer, into the material below the PCD layer until the crack length is sufficient for spalling or chipping. Lastly, the impact mechanism involves the sudden propagation of a surface crack or internal flaw initiated on the PCD layer, into the material below the PCD layer until the crack length is sufficient for spalling, chipping, or catastrophic failure of the enhanced insert.
During manufacture of the cutting elements, the materials are typically subjected to sintering under high pressure/high temperature (“HPHT”) conditions, which can lead to potential problems involving dissimilar elements being bonded to each other and the diffusion of various components, resulting in residual stresses induced on the composites. The residual stress induced composites can often result in insert breakage, fracture, or delamination under drilling conditions.
External loads due to contact tend to cause failures such as fracture, spalling, and chipping of the diamond layer. Internal stresses, for example thermal residual stresses resulting from the manufacturing process, tend to cause delamination between the diamond layer and the substrate or the transition layer, either by cracks initiating along the interface and propagating outward, or by cracks initiating in the diamond layer surface and propagating catastrophically along the interface.
The impact, wear, and fatigue life of the diamond layer may be increased by increasing the diamond thickness and thus diamond volume. However, the increase in diamond volume result in an increase in the magnitude of residual stresses formed on the diamond/substrate interface that foster delamination. This increase in the magnitude in residual stresses is believed to be caused by the difference in the thermal contractions of the diamond and the carbide substrate during cool-down after the sintering process. During cool-down after the diamond bodies to the substrate, the diamond contracts a smaller amount than the carbide substrate, resulting in residual stresses on the diamond/substrate interface. The residual stresses are proportional to the volume of diamond in relation to the volume of the substrate.
It is, therefore, desirable that an insert structure be constructed that provides desired PCD properties of hardness and wear resistance with improved properties of fracture toughness and chipping resistance, as compared to conventional PCD materials and insert structures, for use in aggressive cutting and/or drilling applications.